Blown film production lines are typically limited in output by bubble stability. Blending Linear Low Density Polyethylene (LLDPE) with 0.5 wt %-90 wt % of Low Density Polyethylene (LDPE) increases bubble stability, in part due to the higher melt strength of the LDPE. The increase in melt strength, in part, provides for an increase in film output. High melt strength resins also typically have reduced optics and toughness properties. Thus, there is a need for new ethylene-based polymers, such as LDPEs, that have an optimized balance of melt strength and film properties, such as shrink, for blown film applications. LDPE polymers are disclosed in the following references: WO 2010/042390, WO 2010/144784, WO 2011/019563, WO 2012/082393, WO 2006/049783, WO 2009/114661, WO 2014/190039, WO 2014/190041, WO 2014/190036, WO 2014/179469, WO 2015/094566, US 2008/0125553, US 2014/0316096, US 2014/0316094, US 2014/0288257, US 2015/0274856, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,741,415, 8,871,876, 8,415,422, 8,871,887, 8,916,667, 9,243,087, 9,068,032 and EP 2239283B1. However, such polymers do not provide an optimized balance of high melt strength, improved blown film maximum output, and excellent film properties. Thus, as discussed above, there remains a need for new ethylene-based polymers, such as LDPEs, that have an optimized balance of melt strength, output and film properties. These needs and others have been met by the following invention.